Moving On
by nikkigurrr
Summary: It's senior year for the Pretty Committee and everything is going perfect. That is, until Massie mysteriously disappears. Many weeks pass as everyone in Westchester starts to loose hope that she will come back. When she does, everything about her seems to have changed. Will Massie be able to move on from her horrific ordeal or will she forever walk in fear of the past repeating?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first attempt at fanfic, so everyone play nice :-) I simply adore the clique, I must have ready the series 100 times by now :-P I wanted to do something semi serious with it, since the books are always so lighthearted. I wanted to play with the characters' actions when life gets serious. One of my best friends was actually kidnapped a year ago and she's agreed to help me with this. So I hope everyone likes it, I would LOVE reviews to tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue! I plan on updating every week, sometimes twice a week :-)**

Massie Block: Massie's been back from Europe for three years and been top of Chertwood High ruling like she always dreamed. Being Captain of the volleyball team has not only kept her in shape, it's taught her to be a "team player". She's dating the Captain of the lacrosse team, Landon Crane, and couldn't dream of a better senior year. Or so she keeps telling herself. This alpha may have feelings for an old ex, a certain soccer goalie, after two blissful nights from freshman year.

Dylan Marvil: Dylan's been dating Derrick Harrington since 8th grade and she's never been more in love! So what if they've been off and on since freshman year? Her mom's reality T.V. show tanked last year, so it's really no one's business if her love life is a little shaky.

Alicia Rivera: Alicia is Captain of the Chertwood cheer team! It doesn't matter to her if she has to share the spot light with a certain blonde ex bff. She's finally the alpha in _something_ that doesn't involve loosing Massie or the PC. Add that to dating the gorgeous Ryan Handson (captain of the football team) and her senior year is perfect.

Kristen Gregory: Kristen's been offered a full ride for soccer at the top three schools in the country; Standford, UCLA, and Duke. She given up everything for soccer (Friday night sleep overs, parties, and even her boyfriend), but what if the school she really wants to go to isn't on the list?

Claire Lyons: Claire's totally into her new boyfriend, Kyle Redmond. Sure, he's not Cam Fisher, but Cam dumped her a year ago, what can she do? She's busied herself with the year book, cheering her friends on at their sporting events, and taking AP classes but nothing's taken the different colored eyes from her dreams. Maybe falling in love with someone else is what she has to do to finally move on.

Chapter One; You can loose everything in the blink of an eye...

"Ahhhhh," Massie Block sighed, closing her amber eyes in satisfaction. There was nothing better than the first sip of a venti vanilla latte after a long week of school. She has to suppress a groan as she reminded herself it was only Thursday. For Massie, Thursdays always felt like Fridays because there was no after school volleyball practice Fridays. She took another sip, stretching out her tired legs under the table.

"Brain freeeeeze!" Claire Lyons squeaked, digging her chipped nails into the table. Kristen Gregory let out a phlegmy cackle, her nose buried into a Stanford pamphlet. All she had been doing lately was reading the booklets sent to her by the scouts of all the elite schools. Massy could tell by the dark circles under the blonde's eyes that her friend was super stressed. But weren't they all? In less the a year, they would all be in college, working towards the rest of their lives. The next few months were _cru-shal_. Massie still had no idea what she wanted to do.

"What're we doing tomorrow night?" Alicia Rivera asked, flipping her raven hair out of her face so she could wrap her shimmery pink lips around the green straw of her caramel frap.

"Yeah, are we having our sleepover or going to Kyle's brother's party?" Dylan Marvil looked to Massie. Claire blushed at the mention of her adorable boyfriend. Massy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Claire and Kyle Redmond had been Chertwood High's hottest item for three months now. You'd think she'd have dropped the I'm-so-happy-with-Kyle-why-do-you-ask? routine. Then again, Massie was the only one who knew how much Claire still missed Cam Fisher.

"Why not do both?" Massie responded, raising her perfectly waxed eye brows. "Go to the party, then crash at my place after? My parents never even notice when I'm actually home."

Ever since Massie had moved back from England halfway through freshman year, her parents had given her the guest house. It had taken almost six months, but Massie had redecorated it by herself (with the help of over 100 workers of course). Now she only came to the main house for diners and holidays.

"Maybe the boys could come to?" Dylan sipped her latte, not quite meeting her alpha's eyes. Massie took a deep breath. Dylan was still dating Derrington. Not that Massie cared! She has zero feelings for the guy. Anyways, she had Landon Crane. So what if Landon was getting more controlling by the day? And did it really matter that every time Massive locked eyes with her best friend's boyfriend, her stomach back flipped? It was probably just annoyance, right? A memory started to surface in her head but Massie quickly stomped it back down.

"Sure," Massie smiled as her stomach tightened at the thought of what Derrington and Dylan would do in her guesthouse, alone and in the dark. "But no defiling my sheets," she smirked, her amber eyes flashing. Dylan blushed as the other girls teetered. Well, everyone expect Kristin, who didn't have a boyfriend. She had dumped Dempsey at the beginning of the year because she just simply didn't have the time for him. Massie had always suspected Kristin was still head over heels for the guy, but she also new Kristin's one true love was soccer and a guy could only ever place second in her heart.

"We'll get ready at my house and take my Tahoe to the party," Massie decided. The Pretty Committee had pretty much stopped using Isaac when they all got their license. For her sweet sixteen, Massie's parents had gotten her a Porsche convertible, custom made to her dreams. The exterior had been painted a vibrant Tiffany blue. The top, as well as the interior, was a shinny silver complete with a diamond license plate cover. Her license plate simply read "Massie". On her 17th birthday, her parents had bought her a Tahoe, so she and her friends could ride together with out feeling like they were 13 again. It was black on the outside with lilac interior and a license plate that read "The PC". Having the Tahoe made going to parties easier; there was no more lying to Isaac. Massie still used him every now and then, but only to formal events that weren't formal enough for a limo.

"Who all do you think will be at the party?" Claire asked, clearly wondering about Cam.

"Kyle's your boyfriend, why don't you ask him?" Massie chided.

"I know who was invited, just not who's going," Claire blushed. "Do you know if Olivia's going?" she asked Alicia, who turned equally red.

"Why would I?" she snapped.

"Cause you two are co-captains of the same cheer team?" Dylan laughed, oblivious to the sudden tension.

"Correction, I am the Captain, Olivia is co-captain. And just cause were on the same team doesn't mean were bffs," Alicia shot back but Massie knew better. She knew how close Alicia and Duh-livia Ryan had become, just like she knew Claire was only asking about the ditzy blonde cause Cam was dating her. There wasn't much Massie didn't know about her friends.

Massie tried to take another drink but found her latte was all gone. When she had come back from England her freshman year, the PC had been on the verge of a massive breakup. Everything had fallen apart and all the girls were one more fight from hating each other forever. But Massie had swooped in and saved the day, as always. She was their glue. When times got tough, she was the strong one that kept everyone together. Even though they had all joined their separate things (Claire with yearbook, Alicia with cheer, Dylan with tennis, Kristin with soccer, and herself with volleyball), Massie had kept them all together. In middle school, she had ruled with fear. She had been a total bitch and no one dared cross her. High school, however, had been a different game. Massie had learned to let her friends grow the way they needed to, giving them an appropriate amount of space when needed. She had learned to be nicer to people and only brought out her bitchy side when she needed to protect someone or remind people that they couldn't walk over just because she didn't spend her days putting others down. Volleyball had taught her to be more of a team player and a much better alpha. Everyone at Chertwood accepted Massie as the dominant alpha because they loved her, not because they feared her. Okay, so there were still people who hadn't forgiven her middle school ways but who needed them? There were also certain people that Massie herself still couldn't stand, Olivia being one of them. But these people were far and few and Massie had learned just to ignore them, much like she had decided to ignore Alicia and Olivia's friendship.

"Okay, I need to get home," Kristin said, glancing at her Michael Kors watch the girls had gotten her for Christmas two years ago. "My mom will freak if I'm not home for diner."

"I don't need anything else today anyway," Massie answered, rolling her eyes at Kristin's strict mother. In all the years, that hadn't changed.

The PC walked a ways together, arm in arm, to the middle of the Westchester Mall. They had been here so many times, each of them could have found any store blind folded. When they reached the food court, they split up, quickly hugging each other goodbye, their many shopping bags bumping gently against each other. Kristin and Dylan walked off towards Saks and Alicia back the way they came. Claire hesitated, looking at Massie.

"My car's closer. You want me to drive you towards yours?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You gotta pick Todd up from soccer practice don't you?" Massie reminded her.

"Oh crap! I totally forgot!" Claire laughed, shaking her blond bangs from her eyes. "I'll FaceTime you when I get home?"

"I'll answer," Massie chirped before hugging her best friend one last time. She watched as Claire raced in and out of the crowd at top speed to get to the front mall entrance. Her choppy blond hair swung down her back, her Ugg boots squeaking on the freshly polished floor. The smile stayed on Massie's face all the way to the Sears parking garage. She had parked here so she could change from her volleyball spandex into her white cashmere scoop neck sweater, hunter grey True Religion skinny jeans, and dark brown Ralph Lauren riding boots. She had quickly swept her rich brown hair into a Dutch braided side do, clipping her Chanel studs into her earlobes. The tangle of Chanel necklaces had been more of an after thought, but the right choice.

Massie's foot steps echoed across the garage. Her adorable blue porsche was a few spaces away when her cell phone buzzed.

Alicia: What're you wearing to the party tomorrow?!

Massie was halfway through typing her response when something rough was pressed forcefully to her face. Her new iPhone clattered to the pavement, along with her purse and shopping bags. The can of pepper spray her mom had given her last week in her stocking rolled helplessly out of her purse towards the porsche. Massie kicked out behind her, making contact with something that let out a grunt of pain. She fell to the ground, the rough surface of the cement scraping her palms as she reached out to her phone. Strong hands grabbed her again just as her hand brushed her cell, the rough cloth pressed back to her face. She tried to scream out but an arm had wrapped tightly around her throat. Massie gasped, kicking out, and inhaled a sharp chemical that seared her nose, making her eyes water before everything blurred and turned to black.

**A.N.: *deep breath* so there it is! My first chapter! I must say, I'm very proud :-) The next one will be a little longer, this was just an opener. Please everyone leave a review, tell me where I need help and what you liked 3 Kisses, Nikki  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Since the first chapter was so short, I went ahead and posted the second. I may or may not post the third as well :-) just kind of playing it by ear. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling Apart

_Bloop, bloop, bloop! Bloop, bloop, bloop!_

Claire sighed, ending the call on the iPad Massie has given her and the other members of the PC for Christmas last week. They were all white, with black diamonds bordering the apple on the back. Only Massie's were purple. Claire absentmindedly traced the rough stones with her index finger. Why wasn't Massie answering? It had been almost two hours since the mall. Next to her, Claire's phone vibrated. 1 new message. Hoping it was Mass, she opened her inbox.

Kyle: Hey beautiful, how was diner?

Claire sighed inwardly. Kyle was hot times ten and really sweet but he just... Wasn't Cam. Claire pinched herself in the thigh. Her ex ha moved on, it was time she do the same. Instead of replying, however, Claire FaceTimed Alicia, who answered after the first ring.

"Hey what's up? I can't talk long, Ryan is on the other line," the Spanish beauty answered. That was obvious. Claire could see her navy and white striped top from earlier along with her pearl necklace. Her silky black hair was piled sexily on top of her head with several strands falling out around her face, not to mention her red lipstick looked fresh.

"Have you talked to Mass?" Claire asked.

"No, I texted her as I was leaving the mall but she never answered." Alicia paused, thinking. "By the way, what're you wearing to the party?"

"Wait you texted her two hours ago and she still hasn't answered?! Don't you think that's weird?"

"No? She's probs on the phone with Landon," Alicia shrugged.

"For two hours?!"

"Kuh-laire!" Alicia snapped, imitating Massie perfectly. "Stop worrying. I'm going to hang up now. Text me when you figure out what you're wearing," Alicia smiled sweetly before the call ended.

Claire flopped on her back, staring at the ceiling. Something just didn't feel right. Massie never ignored Claire, even when she was mad. No, something was off. But then again, nothing had really felt normal since Cam dumped her. Everything felt foreign. If it weren't for Massie practically dressing her every morning, Claire would've just rolled into school in the sweats she was wearing right now. She looked at the clock, which flashed 9:30. It was a little early for bed but maybe what Claire needed was a few extra hours of sleep.

* * *

Left, right, smile. "Go Trojans!" Alicia shouted, a big smile planted on her tanned face. She thrust a gold pom pom in the air, her long pony tail swinging behind her. Step back, clap clap, shout it out. "Go Trojans!" Alicia saw Ryan in the stands, smiling at her. He waved and she started to wave back when she saw another hand out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around, her hair slapping her in the face. There stood Olivia, waving flirtatiously at Ryan. He returned her wink.

Alicia sat straight up in her queen sized bed, gasping for air. Her forehead was slick with sweat. She knew if this didn't stop, she would have a major break out. Sure her and Ryan hadn't been perfect lately, but that was no reason to have nightmares over it. Alicia looked shakily to window and screamed when she saw she wasn't alone in her bedroom.

"Alicia, are you alright?" her mother asked, worry marking her face. Alicia looked at her clock. _3 a.m._

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing in here?"

"There's some officers that need to talk to you," her mother answered, her voice shaking.

"What? Why?" She demanded, feeling her heart sink.

"It's Massie. Oh sweetheart, no one knows where she is," her mother whispered, taking Alicia in her arms.

Numb shock invaded Alicia's brain, turning her blood to ice. A cold dread swept through her body, choking the tears in her throat. No sobs escaped as her mother held her. Alicia pulled free, knowing she needed to get dressed.

Alicia didn't bother with make up. She only put on a bra, pulled on her new La Perla Maison silk robe she had bought at Barney's last weekend over her D&G night gown, and slipped her cold feet into a pair of Ralph Lauren slippers. Alicia followed her mother down the hall, hurrying down the elegant spiral staircase. The same staircase Massie would race up to get to the home theater for a scary movie marathon.

Two police officers sat on the couch in the front formal living room. Nadia Rivera had worked months on this room with their designer, Thea. They had gone through three couches before Nadia had been happy. Alicia studied the two officers. One was extremely young, maybe 21 or 22 while the other was much older with a thick black mustache. Len Rivera sat in a chair across from them, a fire crackling merrily behind him. Alicia made a mental note to compliment her mother on the stone they had chosen for the fireplace, then shook her head. What was wrong with her? Massie was missing and all she could think about was her mother's choice in rock.

"You must be Alicia," the older officer stood, taking her slim hand in his. "I'm officer Roberts and this is Officer Harlem."

Alicia nodded, unsure of what to say. Her father gave his chair to his wife and stood behind Alicia, his hands protectively on her shoulders.

"Sorry to wake all of you up but in these cases, every hour counts," Officer Roberts continued. Alicia just nodded again. What cases? Obduction? Kidnapping? Runways? _No_, she told herself sternly. _Massie did _nawt_ run away. She had nothing to run from._

"Mr. and Mrs. Block called us a few hours ago, saying they hadn't heard from their daughter Massie. We found her car still parked at the mall and her cell phone was laying next to it. Usually, we can't send out a missing person until 24 hours after the disappearance but-" the officer hesitated, eying Alicia.

"Tell me. Whatever it is, I can handle it," she whispered, her heart beating against her rib cage.

"We found blood on her phone. DNA matches it to Massie."

Mrs. Rivera whimpered softly, but Alicia remained quiet and still as her father squeezed her shoulders.

"Her phone records show you're the last person to have talked to her," Officer Roberts stated, looking into Alicia's big brown eyes. " Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Massie?"

"No," Alicia answered instantly.

"Did Massie say anything to you about going somewhere tonight?"

"She was going home for diner, just like the rest of us."

"Is there any reason Massie would want to run way?"

"Absolutely not," Alicia snapped.

"Has anybody been bothering her the last few days?"

"No one," Alicia answered, knowing it was the truth.

"Everyone loved Massie," Mrs. Rivera whispered. Alicia bristled at her mother's use of pass tense.

"So we've heard," Officer Roberts smiled sadly. "If you think of anything or hear from her, please call us. We'll most likely need you to come down to the station for a more thorough interview."

"Here's my card. Call us anytime," Len answered, handing both officer's his business card.

While Len walked the police out of the giant house, Alicia's mom silently wrapped her arms around her daughter. The shock and sleepiness had faded and tears filled her brown eyes.

"Shhh, bebé, it'll be okay," her mother whispered, stroking Alicia's hair as she sobbed, snot staining her mother's Donna Karan night gown.

"We can't do anything for her tonigt," Len told them, kissing Alicia's head. "Get some rest, well do what we can in the morning."

Alicia's parents left her in her room with a glass of warm milk with cinnamon. It had worked when she and Josh broke up and even when her grandma had died, but the old treat was not enough tonight. Alicia pulled her iPhone from her night stand and sent a text.

**Alicia: SOS. Inc call**.

Then she speed dialed the five way call she had for the last five years. Massie's line went straight to voicemail, bringing a fresh wave of tears. Dylan answered on the second ring, Kristen on the fourth, but Claire's phone also went to voicemail.

"Leesh?" Kristen's voice sounded choked. She already knew.

"Wasgoingon guys?" Dylan mumbled sleepily. Kristen broke into a fit of hysterical sobs, leaving Alicia to explain the catastrophe they were in. By the end of it, Alicia was gasping for air she was crying so hard. It was the first time in four years she had cried in front of her friends. Sure, she had teared up every now and then but she hadn't full out cried since the night Massie told them she was moving to Europe.

"B-but they'll find her right?" Dylan whispered, tears strangling her own throat.

In answer, the other two girls cried harder.

* * *

"_It's a perfect day, nothings gonna bring me down-_"

"Uuuughhhh!" Claire moaned, slamming her palm on her alarm clock. She had barely slept last night. Cam had stalked her dreams. Claire pulled her phone towards her. 11 missed calls. What the hell?

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Claire stumbled downstairs. She walked past the living room without a glance and went into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and stared grumpily where her favorite cereal should be.

"Mooooooom! Todd ate all my cereal!" she yelled.

"Claire, can you come into the living room?" Jay Lyons answered back stiffly. Great. What had she done now?

"Wha-" Claire chocked off the word, staring at the two police men sitting on her couch. She quickly crossed her arms over her bra-less chest.

"Clairebear, these officers need to speak to you," Judi Lyons whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Massie's missing," her mother sobbed, pulling Claire into a hug. When she was released, Claire's face was already wet. All she could think was _I have to get to Alicia's_. It was their emergency meeting place when Massie was in Europe. It's where they had all gathered when Massie had gotten her appendix out two years ago and it was where they would all run now.

Claire rushed through the officers' questions before sprinting to her car, ignoring her parents' calls. She reached Alicia's mansion in record time, taking note of Dylan and Kristen's cars parked haphazardly in the driveway. The door was open when Claire tried it and she took the stairs two at a time. The sound of a loud tv told her where to go.

Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan were all squished into a love seat in Alicia's media room. Without a word, Kristen made room for Claire and draped the blanket they all shared onto her shoulders. A beautiful red haired anchor woman spoke on the tv.

"_-a real tradgey today, Rob. 18 year old Massie Block has reportedly gone missing last night. Her friends last saw her in the mall wearing a white sweater and jeans. If you have any information on this teen's wearabouts, please call the number on your screen or contact the authorities-_"

One of Massie's senior pictures flashed across the screen. She was sitting on a set of old brick steps outside a church in downtown Westchester, smiling sweetly. It was a beautiful picture. Kristin rested her head on Claire's shoulder, tears soaking through to her skin through her pj top.

"Where are you Massie?" Claire whispered silently in her head.

* * *

The first thing Massie felt was a sharp pain in her head. This was worse than any hangover she'd ever had. She must have had too much to drink, she didn't even remember the party.

Massie opened her eyes and sat up, a fresh wave of nausea running through her. She looked around her. Everything was... Unfamiliar. Grey concrete was cold beneath her and the peeling white walls of the room were windowless. There was a single lumpy looking mattress sitting in one corner and a bucket in the other. Massie was startled to see she was still in the cloths she had worn to the mall. What the fu-

Everything came back in a flash. The parking garage, the person attacking her. Massie ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She banged with her fists, screaming to be let out. No answer came. She paced from wall to wall, but found nothing.

A clicking noise filled the room and she turned slowly towards the door as it opened.

* * *

**A.N.: okay so there is chapter two! please review so I know how I'm doing :-P Chapter three is a LOT longer then the last two but I'm waiting for reviews before I upload :-P its a good one too, so review!**

**Love, Nikki  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys rock and inspire me to keep going :-) okay, so just a warning, this chapter is a little dark. The next few are going to be as well. I've written and rewritten this one like a hundred times! First it was too graphic, then it was too cookie cutter but I hope now I've gotten it in good balance. Remember, it's rated M! Not for soft ears or errr eyes I guess :-P I really like it, I think it's my favorite chapter so far, although chapter four is pretty dang good too! So please, read and reiview, lemme know if you like or hate or what I can do to make it better. Or just suggest something! I live for suggestions!**

**Ohh and I keep forgetting. *Clears throat* I do not own the Clique or any of the characters or books or previous ideas from any of the books. Just this storyline and a few made up characters (I think just Ryan right now). **

* * *

Chapter 3: Things WILL get worse, before they can get better.

The loud creak the door gave off bounced off the blank walls. Massie took a step back, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her life.

"Ah, good. You are awake," a deep voice said lightly as a man came into the room, shutting the door behind him. Massie stared at him, not answering. He was tall, almost a head taller than her. He wore all black. His hands were covered by black gloves and his face was hidden by a ski mask. The little skin she could see was tanned. This man could be White, Mexican, Italian, anything really. There was a faint accent to his voice but Massie couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" she whispered, terrified of the faceless monster. His hard brown eyes studied her for a second before taking two steps towards her and striking her across the face with the back of his hand. He wore a thick silver band on his middle finger above the glove. Massie felt it leave a deep scratch on her cheek as she staggered backwards into the wall.

"You will not speak unless spoken too!" the man said calmly, as if he hadn't hit her. He wasn't even breathing hard. "Do you understand?"

Slowly, Massie nodded, her eyes watering from the pain that split the side of her face. She could feel warm liquid slowly dripping down her cheek like tears. She wasn't sure who this man was or why she was taken but her best move right now was to do as she was told, even if it took all her strength not to talk back. Even if it ripped her apart to be compliant.

"Good. I was hoping we wouldn't have a problem with you. I would hate to do more damage to such a pretty face," his voice dropped to a low purr as he stroked her bleeding, stinging cheek with his index finger. Massie jerked back, glaring hatefully into his eyes. The man grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her forward so his lips were right next to her ear.

"You will learn to desire my touch, you little whore," he hissed and Massie felt a sharp pinch in the side of her arm. She turned to see him empty the last of the contents of a syringe. The effects were almost instantaneous. The world seemed to slow, her vision blurring around the edges. Massie was barely aware of the sharp pain that vibrated up her legs as she crashed down to her knees.

"It's a mixture of drugs, Roofalin being one of the main ingredients. My own concoction, and I must say, I'm very proud," he whispered as he gently lowered Massie's limp body onto the cot against the far wall. She struggled feebly, her arms barely moving.

"Oh I would not waste your energy trying to fight it. It has worked on several girls before you. The drug is well into your system now. You will do everything I say," he told her, brushing her hair out of her face. He laughed softly at the disbelief in her eyes. "Sit up," he hissed. _No_, Massie said defiantly but the words never reached her lips. She felt herself slowly, shakily raise up on her elbows._ Lay back down!_ She shouted in her head, but her body did not obey. Silent tears streamed from her eyes.

"There, there, don't be upset," he cooed, wiping her tears away with is thumb. The wool gloves scratched her face. "You're going to be quite the money maker for me, a pretty little thing like you. You're not the only one, you see. I've been running this operation for years. I know what my clients like best. I will instruct you to take your pills before the drug leaves your system. You will now live in this constant compliant state."

Massie wanted to ask why, screamed the question in her head but the words never escaped her thoughts. She furred her eyes brows, ever so slightly. The simple act seemed to cost her everything she had.

"Do you have any idea what a man would pay to be... alone with you?" the man asked, his eyes bright in the gloom. He leaned down so that his face was inches from hers, his body pressing down on her. Massie closed her eyes wishing she could block the next few minutes out of her mind forever.

* * *

"748 friends so far," Kristin announced, her eyes scanning her laptop.

"748 friends in two hours..." Claire breathed, eying the screen over her friends shoulder. The "Find Massie Block" Facebook page was pulled up, a bright and beautiful picture of Massie smiling back at her.

"751 friends actually," Dylan corrected, tapping her iPad. "Three just joined."

"Everyone wants to find her," Claire sighed, her eyes welling up again. She had never cried so much before in her life. The tears kept coming. Everything in Alicia's house reminded her of her alpha. Everywhere she looked, Claire was blasted with five years worth of memories with Massie.

"Principal Walls made an announcement over the intercom about Mass," Alicia announced, walking into the study.

"That would explain the blow up of my inbox," Dylan answered, glaring her iPhone that lay helpless across the room. She had gotten so many texts in a span of five minutes that it had actually froze. In her frustration, the redhead had thrown it against the wall. Dylan pulled her curly hair out of its pony tail, retying it tighter. Her green eyes were dim, almost hopeless. All of them looked lost, sad, and so empty. Claire hated seeing them all this way. They were top of the school! They had over come fights, bad breakups, expulsion, being separated by an ocean, and even poverty! They WOULD get through this. What other choice did they have?

"Twitter's blowing up," Kirsten informed them. Claire peered over her shoulder again. Tweet after tweet cried out for Massie's return. After the first 24 hours passed, Claire had fallen into desperation. All the crime shows she and Cam used to watch said that the chances of finding someone after the first twenty four hours is ridiculously low. She closed her eyes, sinking her teeth into her lower lip. There he was again, invading her thoughts. The boy who had ripped out her heart.

_Claire flashed back instantly to that awful day, over a year ago. They had been fighting more than usual for the past month. It was always stupid little things that didn't even make sense. What show to watch. Where to eat. Who would win the football game. Anything and everything caused a fight. And then Cam had stopped talking to her. He wouldn't answer her calls, wouldn't text her back. Claire had gone in panic mode when she realized she was loosing him. It had happened after the soccer team had lost the champion ship game. Claire and Cam were in the parking lot by Cam's black mustang. His arms were wrapped around her but it only felt halfhearted._

_"There's always next year," Claire had sighed, resting her head on his chest. She didn't melt into him like she used it. It was much more like leaning into a wall._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" his voice was stiff._

_"I...I just mean... We'll you guys will win next year," Claire stammered, taken back._

_"Oh," he responded. His body, however, did not relax._

_"You played well-"_

_"I think we should see other people-"_

_They had spoken at the same time, their words tangled together. Claire went very still, her breath caught in her chest. A freshman couple crossed the parking lot, hand in hand, the girl laughing loudly at something the shaggy haired boy whispered in her ear. The closing of their car door was like a gunshot, jolting Claire from her paralysis._

_"What?" she whispered._

_"I just think... we need to take a break. Date other people, ya know?"_

_"No, I don't know. I have no idea where this is coming from," she gasped, pulling out of his arms. She lifted her blue eyes to looking into his, one green and one blue. His black hair was long and shaggy. A few more weeks and he'd need a hair cut but right now, it was perfect. Cam's face softened and for a half second, Claire saw the old middle school Cam shine through._

_"Claire," his voice was soft. She wanted nothing more then to melt back into his arms and kiss all their problems away. "We've been fighting nonstop for weeks. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're happy in this relationship?" His eyes were hard again, searching hers, looking for nothing but the truth._

_"I'm happy with you, I've always been happy with you," she whispered, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Claire felt sick to her stomach. This can't be happening._

_"Well I'm not," he answered harshly and Claire flinched as if he had hit her._

_"What?"_

_"I'm not happy with you. Everything I say or do starts a fight."_

_"You don't even want to try and work through it?" Her hands began to shake._

_"I have tried to work through it. I've been trying. Nothing is working."_

_"You never tried to talk to me about it." The tears were coming now, hard and fast. Soon, snot would drip from her nose as well. Claire had to get out of there. She turned on the sole of her forest green Keds, pulling the sleeves of the Juicy Couture hoodie Massie had lent her down to her wrists._

_"Claire... CLAIRE!" Cam called after her. "You can't just walk away!"_

_"Why!" she yelled, turning to face him. She ran the hand across her cheeks, angrily wiping her tears away. "It's exactly what you're doing!"_

_"I was talking about a break-"_

_"You were talking about dating other people! Who is she Cam?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Cam's face had gone blank, void of all emotion._

_"What's the girl's name you want to date? Who is it that you just can't wait to leave me and go crawling to?" Claire was surprised to hear the venomous words from her own mouth._

_"How could you say that?" he whispered. "How could you think I want anyone but you?" Cam's voice cracked at the last word and he quickly turned away from her. When he turned back his eyes were wet._

_"Cam-"_

_"No Claire. I'm done. I'm done fighting with you. I'm done being miserable," he said. Claire stared at him, tried to look past his anger and pain and see the glitter of love sparkling through. This time, there was none. A whimper escaped her throat. Instead of rushing to her, brushing the hair from her face like he used to, Cam turned away from her, got in his car, and drove away._

_Claire had called him for weeks after that night, but he never answered. He ignored her in the halls and blocked her from Facebook. Finally, two months after they broke up, Cam was seen at the mall hand in hand with Victoria Rendle. Claire had accepted that it was over and had been trying desperately to move on ever since._

"Claire!" Alicia snapped, making it obvious she had been trying to ask her something.

"I'm sorry, what?" Claire answered, blinking at her as if she was as bright as the sun.

"Kristen wants to go to your house," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"My house...?

"Ugh didn't you hear anything we've been saying? I'm supposed to be at Ryan's house in a few hours but I'm going to go now so I can be on time tonight with you guys for diner and Dylan's mom texted her saying she needed her to come home," her beautiful friend replied, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Yeah, of course Kristen can come over," Claire said, shaking Cam from her thoughts. She stood, gathering her phone and the charger she had brought. It was Monday afternoon, 89 hours since Massie had disappeared. Three days, 17 hours. The PC's parents had let them miss school Friday and today. The weekend had been torture. Even Kristen had skipped her club soccer game Saturday morning. They had done interview after interview with the police all weekend, walking in circles, answering the same questions over and over. Claire had a sinking feeling, despite their words, that the police were no closer to finding her then they were Thursday night.

"When do you think they'll make us go back to school?" Kristen sighed, looking out the study's window. The trees outside looked harsh, the grass dead.

"Hopefully not until they find Massie. It would be too weird going back without her. Like we've given up or something," Alicia admitted, then blushed. She had been the strong one all weekend, keeping up her diva attitude, even when all the other girls were crying. But Claire could start to see her hard exterior cracking in her alpha's absence. All of them were breaking apart without Massie here to hold them together.

"I'll ask my mom when I get home," Dylan shrugged, pulling her olive Burberry Orchard purse up on her shoulder. Her hair had come loose in her pony tail again, little red strands falling around her pale face. She was in a pair of black Donna Karan yoga pants she had bought at Saks last Thursday and a white off the shoulder t-shirt. A pair of Ugg moccasin slippers kept her feet warm in the cold house. Even tired, worried, and hopeless, Claire thought the red head looked amazing.

"We should get going," Claire said to Kristen, helping the blonde stand up from the floor.

"You guys are going to my game Saturday, right? If we win, we'll be top of our district," Kristen looked expectantly at each of them in turn. She nervously pushed the sleeves of her grey VPL stripped cardigan up her arms. There were white cat hairs stuck to her red Juicy Couture sweat pants where Beckham must have laid on them.

"Wouldn't miss it," Alicia smiled and the other two nodded.

* * *

"How is this?" Alicia asked her mother, studying her face. Nadia had once been a gorgeous Spanish model. Alicia still thought she was stunning, even if the runway deemed her too old.

"You look beautiful, as always," she smiled at her daughter.

"You don't think I look... dressed down?" Alicia asked self consciously running a hand over her Joseph Coy silk boyfriend blazer. The cream offset her tanned skin beautifully, the black Sevens hugged her perky butt in the best way possible. She wore coral lipstick, instead of red, something she had seen in Cosmo and loved. Her coral Ralph Lauren quilted ballet flats had a gold bucket on the top, tying in the gold locket around her neck.

"Not even a little bit," her mother answered, looking her daughter over again. "Why do you look so nice? No one will blame you for walking around in sweats. You're best friend is missing, people will understand."

"I just... I'm going to Ryan's house and I want to look pretty," Alicia whispered, wishing she could just explain to her mother that focusing all her energy on looking good kept her mind off Massie. Feeling beautiful gave Alicia some power back, some control of her own life. She had been the one Massie had appointed alpha when she left for England which meant that now that Massie was... absent again, Alicia was to be the one to hold everyone together. Not letting herself fall apart was a major part of that. She had to look and act put together, starting with what she was wearing.

Inside, Alicia knew she was a wreck. Panicked thoughts of Mass somewhere alone and helpless cut into her heart like nine inch acrylics. Alicia saw the same torture in each of her friends' eyes but she worked extra hard to hide her own pain. They needed someone to be strong and that burden fell to her. She had failed miserably when Massie left the first time, but this time would be different. Alicia was older, stronger. She would carry her friends until Massie came back.

"Be safe! Call me if you need me!" Nadia called from the front door as her daughter slid into the red BMW M6 Coupe her parents had bought her. Alicia waved before backing out of the long driveway and closing the iron gate behind her.

She casually flipped through the radio station, her mind wandering free. Her fingers paused on the button when she heard a familiar name.

"...Massie Block, still missing. Its been almost four days now and there doesn't seem to be any progression in the case," a stern female voice was saying.

"It's just sad, Karen, to see something like this happen. Here you have a beautiful young girl disappear, without a trace, and no one seems to know anything about it," a male voice responded.

"And all the media wants to do is talk about theories of whether or not she ran away, even when there are obvious signs of foul play! What are the police doing, anyway? What are-"

Alicia jammed her finger on the 5 button, sending her to her favorite station. Tears had started to form behind her brown eyes and her hands were shaking. She took deep breaths, calming herself. She would not cry again, not when she was about to pull up to Ryan's house. It was big, though not as big as hers. He had no iron fence and only a four car garage. Still, it was a beautiful home. The long drive way wasn't empty like it usually was. Alicia slowly stepped on the brakes, staring. She knew that car. It was Olivia's Mercedes Sedan. What was she doing here? Her eyes shifted to the clock. 4:02. She was almost half an hour early. Alicia couldn't explain why she didn't just drive up and go inside the house like she always did. Something just didn't feel right about this. She jumped when her phone let out a beep. One new message.

**Ryan: Hey baby, can you come over at 5:30 instead? I'm helping my mom with something right now.**

Alicia's heart sped up and her mouth went dry. Something was definitely up. She backed out of the driveway and parked two houses down. The day was frigidly cold, but she ignored the icy sting to her cheeks and hands as she quietly crept back to Ryan's house. His room was on the second floor. There was no way she would be able to peer into his window. Alicia stood staring at the front door, scolding herself for such a rash and stupid idea, when she heard a splash and a laugh from the back yard. Quickly and quietly, she went to the side of the house and peered through the hole in the fence she'd found at a party when she was trying to catch a look at the cops that were trying to bust them. The hot tub was in full view and when she saw who was in it, Alicia almost threw up.

Olivia was giggling at Ryan, who was brushing her long blonde hair out of her face, her cheeks flushed from the boiling water.

"We have at least another hour," he was telling her.

"Hmmm, what to do for a whole hour," she sighed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," he whispered breathlessly, kissing her neck.

"Me and you both," Olivia purred, pulling the string to the top of her bikini.

Alicia ran, literally ran, for the first time in over two years. Tears were pouring silently, then not so silently from her eyes and splashing down the front onto her blazer. She sucked in deep breathes, shaking worse now then before. How could he do this to her?! With one of her best friends! While her other best friend is missing, maybe dead! The thought only made the tears come harder. Alicia sped home, ran up the stairs, ignoring her mother's questions, and slammed her bedroom door behind her. She felt sick. And guilty. So very guilty. She didn't have a right to be so upset over a boy when Massie, poor Massie was gone. Lost somewhere in the world, with no one to help her or comfort her.

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, hope that wasn't too much bad stuff :-S For all you Dylan and Kristen fans, don't worry, next chapter is with them :-D I love all the PC and I will give them all their deserved spotlight. Pinky Swear! Again, pretty please read and review! The more reviews I get, the fast I update :-D**

**Love, Nikki  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I really like this chapter, it pretty much sets up the rest of the book. Almost :-P It's a little intense, so remember, rated M! Thank you all again for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Loss of Hope

The air was hot and sicky, making Massie's skin slick with sweat. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail, but the hair tie was the only thing she wore that was her own. Everything else, the grey tank top, the red Sophie shorts, even her underwear, had been given to her three days ago. Or was it four? Five? Time passed elusively in her white prison without a window. Massive could only judge the time by the meals she was brought (cold soup still in the can, twice a day) and the time "clients" were brought in. She was given time to sleep, and she assumed that was night. They, meaning a series of mysterious men in ski masks, had taken her old clothes and given her these new ones with instructions to change. Then they took her sweater, boots, and jeans. Oh, and her underwear. She was given no shoes or socks and spent most of her time unbearably cold. Didn't they realize it was winter? Then there were random days, like today, where the whole place was stiflingly hot.

Sweat dripped down the side of her head onto her pillow. She had only been allowed to shower once, in a dark room with a bucket of ice water and a bar of soap. No shampoo or conditioner or leave in products. A bar of soap. With her second meal before she was instructed to sleep, Massive was given two pills in a cup and told to swallow them. No matter how much she screamed at herself not to, Massie's body didn't listen. It did as it was told. She faded in and out of each day, some points so blurred she wasn't sure they happened. Other times she pretended they didn't.

The door opened with an angry bang, causing Massie to sit up straight. Two men walked through the door, one dragging the other in rather roughly. He threw the second man on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Massie," the man still standing greeted and she recognized him as the man who had spoken to her on her first day here. She recoiled almost instantly from him.

"Do you know who this man is?" She peered at the man on the ground, but his face was hidden behind a mask. "Ah, let me help you." The man ripped the kneeling man's mask off his face. He was young, much younger then she would have thought. He was deeply tanned, with ink black hair and a small freckle on his cheek. If the situation had been different, if she hadn't been drugged and abused, he might have been reasonably cute. Still, she did not know him. Slightly, nervously, Massie shook her head no.

"This is Abir. He is the man who brought you here to me."

Massie looked at him, stunned. He looked like someone normal, someone who she could see at the park, or even at school. Someone who she would go get coffee with or invite to a party. He didn't look like someone who would kidnap a young girl and sell her to other men.

"Do you feel angry at him? Confused? Good. I feel the same. He has greatly disappointed me as surely as he has disappointed you," the man continued. "I'm going to give you a little treat, Massie. For being such a good girl to all my clients and being such a charming young lady." Massie was watching him, confused. What was going on? It happened so fast, she didn't even reach at first.

The man pulled a gun out from behind his back, pressed it against the younger man's head, and pulled the trigger. The loud boom made Massie jump, her heart racing. Abir fell forward, hitting the ground limply. A pool of blood spread around him like a growing red pillow. His eyes, eyes that held life just seconds before, stared blankly at Massie.

She wanted to throw up. In her head, she was screaming endlessly. The room was spinning so fast, she didn't even notice a man picking her up off her cot and carrying her out of the room until she was already being sat in a different one. The man with the gun closed the door behind him. He watched her pointedly.

"Either you have a better stomach then I thought or your drugs are still heavy in your system," he said quietly, looking down at his watch. "Ah, it's the latter, you just took the pills a few hours ago. Try and focus, Massie. I'm going to explain something to you. My name is Mr. Black. You must wonder how I know your name?"

Numbly, Massie nodded. The room she was in was just like her old one, but this one had a T.V. in one of the corners. Not a nice one, but one of the really old kind that's fat in the back.

"Here is what you need to understand. I am a business man. I run a different kind of business then most American's. I hire my people from across seas to come here and assist me. You can not run a business by yourself, as I'm sure you are aware. Abir was given to me to pay off his father's debt. I brought him to America. This was a mistake. He was a stupid boy. I tell him and all my other employees to bring me girls. But not just any girls, oh no. Girls that live on the streets, that have no home. Most of them we get in the city and bring them here. What does Abir do? He brings me you. I have something to show you," Mr. Black told her, pulling a remote from his pocket. He clicked a button and the T.V. came on. Massie felt her heart race and her stomach drop.

Mari-Lee Marvil sat on her signature couch, the Daily Grind logo on the bottom of the screen. The PC sat in her guest chair, all of them looking sad, broken. Alicia was the only one who looked put together, but even her eyes were wet.

"Thank you ladies, for sharing those wonderful memories of Massie. Our hearts go out to you," Mar-Lee was saying and the PC thanked her for having them. The beautiful woman turned to the audience. "And now, please give a warm and loving welcome to Massie Block's parents, William and Kendra Block."

The audience cheered and clapped as the Block's walked onto the set, William's arm protectively around his wife. Tears were already falling down Massie's face as she drank in the sight of her family. She missed them more then she ever thought possible. Her heart ached in her chest.

"I am, personally, so horrified about this whole ordeal," Mari-Lee said softly, putting her hand on Kendra's. They had been friends for years. It was the most sincere Massie had ever seen Dylan's mom on her show. "Do the police have any leads?"

"We have been told that they are working around the clock on Massie's case, but we haven't been given any specific details," William answered. His face was pale and drawn. He looked as if he had lost weight, even though there was nothing to loose in the first place.

"This case is being given a lot of attention. I know there's several Facebook and Twitter pages, Tumbler, just about every social network has been turned into a "Find Massie Block" site. How does that make the two of you feel?"

"We want to thank everyone for their support and love. Massie touched so many lives and it helps to see how many people care," William was the one to answer again.

"What about all this talk and rumors of her running away?"

"Massie would never run away. She loves her friends, Chertwood, volleyball, her dog, Bean. She had too much to leave behind and anyone who knows a thing about her, knows that she's not gone of her own accord. Someone has taken her. We don't know why but please, if you're watching this, give our daughter back. We will give you anything you ask, just give us our baby back," Kendra pleaded before dissolving into tears.

"Massie, if you're out there and can see this, we love you so much. And we will bring you home," William said to the camera, his voice breaking.

Mr. Black snapped the T.V. off and turned back to Massie. She was heaving deep breaths now, crying harder then she had since the first day.

"You see my problem. You are not just a nobody. There are people who miss you and now, thanks to that little interview, everyone is looking for you. I have been running this business for longer then you've been alive. No one cares if a street rat goes missing but you, a little rich girl from a high society town, everyone is upset over. I could kill you and be done with it, but then, when they found the body, they would find the drugs in your system and figure out that someone drugged you and I'd be in deeper shit then I already am."

Massie looked at him, terrified. She had seen him kill someone, minutes ago. _I'm never getting out of here_, a small voice in her head whispered.

"Every few months I take a group of my girls over seas and sell them to the men over there. The pay is worth the travel. Here, in America, people are not careful enough. The police find the girls and they work very hard to shut the operation down. But where I come from, people know how to keep something a secret. That is the perfect place for someone like you. Someone I need to disappear. So enjoy your last days in America, Massie Block. When the next boat comes for me, you will be the first one on it," Mr. Black said nastily, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Dylan sat on the white leather couch in the theater room, watching the Daily Grind from yesterday. It had been hard, talking about Massie so much. Every word felt like a blow to the stomach. She shoveled another handful hot Cheetos in her mouth, not caring that she was gaining weight again. She would gain 200 pounds if that would bring her best friend home.

"You're going to make yourself sick," a deep voice told her softly and she looked over to the doorway. Derrick Herrington stood there, leaning against the frame, watching her. He was the most attractive boy she'd ever met and it was still a wonder to her, after all this time, how she had been the one to snag him.

"Want some?" she offered, holding the bag out to him. She knew her hair was a tangled mess and her make up was probably halfway down her face by now from crying non stop. With everything going on, the way she looked was the least of her problems.

Derrick plopped down on the couch next to her and took the bag from her in answer. He popped a few in his mouth before putting the bag down at their feet. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around Dylan, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. They had had so few nice moments like this in what felt like forever. Pretty much since freshman year, it seemed like they were having constant problems every few months. Sometimes they fought worse then Claire and Cam used to. They had even broken up a few times, but they always found their way back to each other.

"The show was good yesterday," he whispered into her hair.

"You watched it?" she looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Do you think it will help?" Dylan was terrified of his answer.

"I think anything and everything we can do will help her. We have to keep looking, Dyl. We're going to find her. You know Massie. No one will be able to keep her against her will for long. She does what she wants," he smiled and it was a special kind of smile that Dylan didn't like. It make her stomach clench and she shifted in his grip.

"What'd your mom say about all this?" he asked her, knowing how much she valued her Mari-Lee's insight.

"She said we have to keep people reminded that she's still out there. Public interest is everything. If the people forget, the police will shift the case aside for the next big thing. We can't give anyone the chance to forget," she whispered, another tear slipping down her cheek. She turned her head away from Derrick, so he wouldn't see her cry.

"People forgetting Massie Block?" he laughed softly. "People will remember her for the rest of their lives. She a hard person to forget."

His voice was soft, caring. Dylan wished she could pretend that it was for her but she knew better. She had seen in the last few months how Derrick would tease Massie, laugh at her, look at her. She stiffened, sudden anger boiling in her chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling her body go rigid.

"What is it with you and her?" Dylan asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, sounding surprised. Dylan pulled out of his hold so she could turn and face him. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Please don't play stupid. I've seen the way you look at her!" Dylan snapped, studying his face. Anger flashed behind his brown eyes but his face stayed smooth and calm.

"Dylan, can we please not do this," he said quietly, reaching out to pull her towards him. She jerked back.

"If you want her, fine. Just stop stringing me along. I don't deserve to place second. To be your silver metal because you couldn't score gold."

Derrick stood up so fast that Dylan jumped back in surprise. He shrugged his jacket back on with clenched fists.

"I know you're going through a lot Dylan. I really do. But I'm not going to sit here and have this fight again! You're being ridiculous. When you get your head back on straight, give me a call, okay?" he sighed, walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah, Derrick! Just walk away like you always do!" she shouted after him. But all she got was the sound of the front door slamming.

* * *

Kristen examined her flawless face in her bathroom mirror. It was a miracle she hadn't had a massive break out with all the stress she was undergoing. She finished french braiding back her blonde hair and quickly pulled her white jersey over her sports bra. The worn dry-fit material was soft and familiar on her skin. Kristen took a deep breath, feeling a tiny bit of her stress melt away. She was back in her element.

Realizing she was running a few minutes late, Kristen grabbed her keys and raced out the door. There was almost no traffic, weird for a Saturday afternoon, and her Toyota Prius pulled into the parking lot on time. Her friends liked to joke and tease her about her car, but Kristen actually liked it okay. She certainly wasn't embarrassed by her parent's low budget anymore.

"Gregory! Get a move on!" her coach shouted at her, waving her over to the third field on the right. He had been really understanding about her missing last weeks game and even agreed to let her start. Usually the rule was if you missed practice or any games, you have to sit out at the next game you were at, but Coach Wren had made an exception.

"How are you doing?" he asked her quietly, pulling Kristen into a one armed hug. He had basically become like an uncle to her, she spent so much time with him and the team. All of them were like her second family.

"I'm good," she answered, trying to smile brightly up at him. He gave her a look but let her run to her teammates, dropping her bag by all theirs.

"Bring it in, ladies," Coach Wren called and the team jogged towards him, forming a semi circle around him. "We've played this team before twice. First time, they beat us, but last time we won. We can win this, if you ladies will just play how you know to play. If you play your game, this is ours. Starting positions are the same," he said as the referee blew his whistle from center field. "This game is ours, ladies. Titan's on three. one, TWO, THREE-"

"TITANS!"

They took the field together, facing the other team, who wore green. Kirsten was up top, playing forward. She pulled her headband down and then back up, making sure all the little strands of hair were pulled back away from her face. She lightly stamped her cleats against the soft grass, keeping her legs warm. It was the other teams kick off. Kristen perched on the white line of the middle circle, ready.

As soon as the referee blew his whistle, she charged forward, Kayla on her right, running with her. Kristen got there first and slipped the ball away from the other team's forward. She kicked it behind her, knowing Chelsea would be there. Kristen could hear the other team's coach screaming but his words slipped around her like water. She was fully into the game, sprinting forward, knowing the play they were pulling. Chelsea would cross it over to Darien on left outside mid, who would carry the ball up the field, inches from the white line that signaled out of bounds. When Darien reached the 18 yard box, she would cross it into to box and Kristen and Kayla would be there, ready to score.

It would have gone down flawlessly if number 14 on the other team hadn't gotten in the way of the cross. Her head connected with the ball, sending it out. A corner kick. Kristen took deep breaths, slowing her heart rate as Darien ran to get the ball. The Titan's looked over at their coach, who held up one finger, letting them know which play do to on the corner kick. Kristen took her place at the top of the box with Kayla, Chelsea, Haley, and Rae. Darien placed the ball perfectly on the corner arc and out of the corner of her eye, Kristen saw Laura sprinting up the field towards Darien. Quickly, Darien passed it to Laura, who one touched it back. The five girls in the middle sprinted off to their specific spots in the 18 yard box as Darien pulled her leg back and launched the ball in a perfect arch in the middle of the box.

The ball was heading straight for Kristen. Time slowed as she watched it with her eyes. She reared her head back and pushed forward, heading the ball right into the net.

The stands exploded with cheers as her teammates pounded her on the back, Chelsea playfully tugging on her braid. Coach Wren shot her a nod and a small smile, knowing the game was far from over. Happiness exploded in Kristen's chest, the first positive feeling she had had in a week. Her eyes flicked to the stands. Her mother was there, clapping for her daughter, a bright smile splitting her face. Dylan, Alicia, and Claire sat by her, all of the clapping and cheering for her. Their smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. Each of them still looked so sad.

"Kristen, what's wrong?" Kayla asked, watching Kristen, startled. It was then that Kristen realized she had tears running down her cheeks. Massie wasn't here. She should be here, with the others, cheering Kristen on at the most important game of the season. But she wasn't. It wasn't right. And it wasn't fair. All of this was so unfair. It was unfair that Kristen felt so happy when her best friend was probably dead. It was unfair that Massie would probably never come back, never get to walk across the graduation stage. It was unfair that the PC had to act like nothing was wrong, that they weren't allowed to be lost, sick, and helplessly upset. Their world was slowly ending as their bright star grew ever dimmer. This was all wrong, all of it so messed up.

Kristen shook her head, sobs heaving out of her now. She was so angry. Angry at Alicia for trying to act like nothing was wrong. Angry at Claire for refusing to admit how much she still missed Cam. Angry at Dylan for letting her mother drag them all into that stupid interview. Angry at her mother for letting Kristen miss so much school. And most of all she was so angry at Massie for not coming back. For leaving them all alone. For ripping Kristen in half. Somewhere in her mind, she knew all her anger was wrong but it felt so good to be angry for a change. Still, the tears came, hot and fast,

Ignoring her coach, her friends, the referee, and her mother, Kristen raced off the field. Her vision was blurred but she didn't let that stop her. She yanked the door of the bathroom open, locked herself in the last stall and buried her head in her arms. Her sobs bounced helplessly around the stone walls, echoing in her ears.

"Kristen?" a voice asked. It wasn't her mother or her friends. It wasn't even her coach. It was the last voice she had expected to hear. It was Dempsey.

* * *

**A.N.: So there it is, chapter four :-) My author's notes are getting shorter, I just don't have much to say :-P But please read and review, the more reviews i get, the faster i unpdate :-D**

**Love, nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: I am soooo sorry this update took so long D-: I always said I was never going to be one of those authors that NEVER updated and now I am :-(( These past two weeks were move in days for college and I had to drive 9 hours and blah blah blah! I know, I know, excuses are like butt holes; everyone has one and they all stink! :-S and this is a super short chapter too! Ahhh I'm so sorry! Don't loose faith, dear readers, I promise the best chapter yet for chapter 6! everything you've all been waiting for! Confrentations, final break downs and maybe a break out?! I'm writing it right now and it is, in Massie's own words, AH-MAZING! So forgive me and read on :-)**

* * *

Chapter Five:

Massie stared at her ceiling, trying to calculate the days she had been away from home. From what she guessed, she was allowed to shower twice a week. She had take five showers, but she knew another one was due anytime now. That made... Two and a half weeks?! Had she really been gone that long? True, the days were blurred but... How could do much time have passed and no one find her?

The door opened with a bang, but Massie no longer jumped. She was so used to sudden loud noises that it was the dead silence that made her heart pound.

"Get up, Ms Block. It's time for your shower." It was Mr. Black. Massie instantly knew something was up. Mr. Black never took her to her shower, he was much to important. "I have a new girl to train, so you will be showering in the locker rooms with the other girls. You'll have five minutes. Don't talk to anyone. Do you understand?"

Massie nodded, standing. He led her down an empty white hallway with low lighting lined with doors. Every door was numbered, each with three locks. At the end of the hallway, there was a door marked as a woman's bathroom with a homemade bolt on the outside of the door. So they can lock us in, Massie thought, somewhere in her hazy state. She was let in and heard the door slam behind her and lock.

There were two rows of showers, seven showers on each row. The last on the right was open and Massie slid in. She slipped out of her clothes and turned the water on. It was colder then her old showers and Massie's body instantly broke out into goosebumps and she let out an involuntary shiver. She turned around to wash her face in the water and found herself staring into a pair of big blue eyes.

"Don't scream," the girl whispered in a hoarse voice. She slapped her cold, wet hand across Massie's opened mouth. "I need to talk to you, but we don't have much time." Massie's could barely hear her soft voice above the running water.

"Who are you?" Massie breathed, her amber eyes wide in the gloom. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It had been almost a full day since she had taken her pills and she could feel the medication wearing off. Her old, defiant self was shining through.

"Jamie. I've been here five months." Her dark hair was plastered to the sides of her face and down her back. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes dim.

"I'm Massie-"

"Block, the girl everyone is trying to find," Jamie finished, looking Massie up and down. Massie was sober enough to realize they were both naked and blush. "The ship is going to come soon and take us away."

Massie closed her eyes, willing herself not to drown in her own despair. She could not loose herself now, not while there is still hope.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"They showed us, me and the other girls, the video of your parents. Someone misses you... You're parents deserve to have you back," Jamie whispered blankly, looking at Massie as if it was obvious.

"I-Thank you," Massie stammered.

"Luckily for you, I have a plan," the petit girl grinned, her eyes shining in the dim light.

* * *

"Is that what you're wearing?" Alicia's brown eyes scanned Claire's outfit up and down. Dark green Juicy Couture sweat pants (a hand-me-down from Dylan), a white long sleeve Gap tshirt, and her yellow poka dot Keds she had gotten for Christmas. None of it matched.

"Does it matter?" Claire mumbled, taking Alicia by surprise. Claire knew she was being short tempered but she couldn't help it. They hadn't been to Chertwood in over two weeks. Claire's parents had come into her bedroom Monday night and told her that they had both agreed that she needed to go back to school on Wednesday. After a quick four way call, it became apparent that the PC's parents had all decided together. Alicia had made the plans for them to get ready at her house and arrive at school together.

"I still think it's wrong to go without her," Alicia sighed, admiring herself in the full length mirror. She was the only one that looked like her usual polished self. A pair of crisp dark wash True Religions were tucked into her chestnut colored riding boots. She gently tugged her purposefully wrinkled white Alice + Olivia tshirt so that it lay perfectly under her navy and white striped Garren Ford blazer. Her coach flats, nails, and lips were bright red. Compared to the rest of the Pretty Committee, Alicia looked like a model.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Dylan answered, pushing the red curls that had fallen from her messy bunch out of her pale face. Claire had noticed that her phone had been eerily quiet; usually it was constantly beeping with texts from Derrington, but today, it was silent.

"Our parents don't want us to stay home, so we go to school. As simple as that," Kristen finished, her eyes red. After her massive break down at the soccer fields, she hadn't even tried to hide the fact that she cried all night and most the day. None of them really did. Claire wanted desperately to ask Kristen what had happened in the boys bathroom. She had walked out with Dempsy, his arm wrapped protectively around her as she continued to sob. But Kristen had resisted asking about Cam when they broke up, so Claire returned the favor. If there was something she needed to talk about, Kristen would talk.

"It's going to be weird... being at school without her," Claire said and silence followed. It was heavy and resigned. Just like their hearts. Claire shifted her blue eyes out the window. She could see Alicia's front lawn and the gates beyond. So much of her life had happened here. Involuntarily, she was brought back to last Halloween, when everything was perfect. Massie's house had been under construction, so Alicia had let her throw her annual Halloween party here. A creepy fog had been purposefully placed on the lawn, payed actors dressed as zombies limped around, blood dripping down their fronts. They had all gone as Disney Princesses with a sexy and fashionable twist. Massie had looked like true royalty in her Vivienne Westwood Gold Label metallic sequined dress that she had to have tailored so that it fell to her mid thigh, her brown hair twisted up in a classy up to. The sleeves on the gold dress were the same off the shoulder that Belle's gown had been. The sparkly gold Prada stilettos on her feet twinkled in the low lighting of Alicia's bedroom. She had made the cartoon Belle look dumpy and ugly.

_"Kuh-laire! If you touch your dress one more time, I'm going to cut your hand off and feed it to Bean," Massie snapped. Claire quickly stopped nervously tugging her sky blue Jenny Kayne cap sleeve silk dress. Bean sighed, dressed as Chip. "The boys are going to be here any minute. Check the person next to you."_

_Claire had given Dylan the up and down but couldn't find anything wrong with her Ariel costume. Her green Preen Plaza one-shoulder stretch-crepe dress hugged her curves and flattered her body and her purple Christian Louboutin strappy platforms tied in the purple flower perched in her long red waves._

_"Claire needs more hair spray," Dylan announced, eyeing her blonde bun. Claire looked down at her sparkly silver Steve Madden platformed heels to hide her blushing face. Massie had wanted Claire to buy a pair of white glass and diamond heels she had found in a bridal magazine, but the price had made Claire's heart stop. Massie finally agreed to the Steve Maddens, claiming they looked just like a pair of Jimmy Choo's she had almost bought._

_"Here, I've got it," Kristen said, spraying Claire's hair back into place. She wore a bubble gum pink Matthew Williamson chiffon dress Massie had lent her and a pair of beautiful special addition Harriet Wilde satin peep toes with diamond flower accents up the heel that Alicia had gotten from her mother's closet. Her blonde hair had been curled and a rhinestone crown sat on top of her head._

_"The boys are here!" Alicia squealed from the window, bouncing up and down in her strappy gold satin Manolo Blahnik heels. The sea foam green Herve Leger cutout dress made her skin look especially tan. Her silky black hair was pulled back in the infamous Jasmine hair style, showing off a pair of ginormous gold Chanel block earrings. _

_Claire remembered the exact feeling in her stomach when she saw Cam dressed as her Prince Charming. His black hair had been perfectly messy and he had even worn the white button down and deep red dress pants Massie had given him. Claire had been so wrapped up in Cam, she had missed Kristen blushing at Dempsy, dressed as Prince Phillip. She had barely payed attention when Alicia pulled Ryan, dress in jeans and a tshirt, into a seperate room to demand he change into his Aladdin costume. Massie's annoyance at Landon (dressed as the human Beast) slipped Claire's notice, as did the way Derrington, as Prince Eric, kept looking at Belle when Ariel was busy fixing her lipstick. Things like that happen when you're with the one you love and Claire only had eyes for Cam._

No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, Claire knew how desperately and hopelessly in love with him she was. And it was on that night, dressed as a Prince and Princess that lived happily ever after, that Claire had finally given herself, her whole self, to Cam behind the closed door of a guest bedroom. It had been both their first time and had only made them fall more deeply in love with each other. Massie had been the first person Claire had told. Even after giddily jumping up and down on her bed, Massie still refused to talk about loosing her own virginity. Claire hadn't pushed her and now that Massie was gone, Claire would never know.

Claire felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Dylan's red hair tickled her wet cheeks.

"It's going to be okay," her friend told her quietly and Claire sniffed, brushing the tears from her eyes. How would anything ever be okay again when two of the most important people in her life were gone?

* * *

**A.N.: super short, I know! Sorry again, the next one will blow you away :-) and i hope to have it done by Monday at latest! Til then,**

**Love, Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Here it is, one of my favorite chapters :-D a special shout of to fi13ns for your reviews and encouragement, you inspired me to quickly write this :-D hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Breaking Point

The halls of Chertwood High smelled as they always had; musty wood covered in perfume and cologne. Kristen shuffled past a group of freshman girls in tennis skirts, avoiding their eyes. News had spread quickly of Kristen's breakdown and her team's loss on the biggest game of their career. She felt ashamed and sick to her stomach every time she thought of the score. Kristen slipped into her AP Biology classroom, slumping into her seat with a sigh. She pulled her book from her Nike draw string bag and placed it on her desk, waiting for class to begin.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked softly and Kristen felt her stomach dip. Dempsy was looking at her expectantly, his army green eyes reflecting the sunlight that streamed in through the window.

"S-sure," Kristen whispered back, her heart hammering. He smiled brightly at her, her favorite dimple forming on his cheek. She blushed at it, as if the grove could sense the rush of feelings swirling inside her.

"How are you?" He faced her, his eyes fully focused on her. Dempsy always given her his full and undivided attention when she was telling a story or answering his question. Kristen had forgotten how much she missed this. He always listened intently, even to her stupidest stories.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Kris." His voice was soft again, gentle as it had been in the boys bathroom at the soccer fields. She was too afraid to look in his, to see the pity in his eyes. He had always told her she was so strong and that he really admired her ability to overcome anything. What did he think of her now that he had seen her completely loose it? Kristen felt his rough hand lift her chin up towards his face.

"You have no idea how much I care about you," he whispered so their classmates couldn't hear what he was saying. "I know you better then anyone, except maybe the Pretty Committee. I will love you no matter what, do you understand me?"

"Dempsy-"

"No, just listen for a second, please. I loved being there for you in that bathroom. Being able to hold you and make you feel even an ounce better, was the happiest I've been since we broke up. I want to help you, I want to comfort you. When are you going to realize that you don't have to be strong in front of me? I will protect you when you need it and nothing you do or say will stop me from loving you."

"You have a girlfriend," she reminded him, her heart breaking at the word. Dempsy had started dating Erin Mastings the week before Christmas. She was the only junior on the varsity cheer team, her white blonde hair reflecting the light from the stadium every time she was tossed in the air at a football game. Erin was pretty, prettier then most girls, which made Kristen feel even sicker.

"It doesn't mean I don't still love you," Demspy whispered, his cheeks turning deep red.

"It means you shouldn't say that," she sniffed, wishing with all her might that the tears filling her eyes would go away, just this once.

"You broke up with me, Kris. I never wanted this. All I've ever wanted is you, but you made that not an option, so I had to move on, I had to do what it took to be happy again," he told her, the pain in his eyes obvious.

"So be happy with her. Stop telling me how much you love me when you're with someone else!" she snapped, her tears breaking free and spilling down her cheeks.

"Kris..." he reached out to wipe them away but she stood, running from the classroom, leaving her book behind.

* * *

"He said he still loves you?" Dylan's green eyes widened and Kristen wiped her eyes and nodded.

"It's such bullshit, he's with Erin. If he loved me..."

"Well... you can't expect him to stay single forever," Dylan said, looking sheepishly at her best friend. She knew it was harsh to say, but Derrick hadn't spoken to her since their fight last Friday. He was really mad at her and she had no idea what the big deal was. They had had this fight before and made up within a day, usually sooner. He normally sat on her right and Kristen on her left but today, Derrick was sitting in the back of the classroom with Cam and Polvert. He hadn't looked at Dylan all day.

"Thanks, Dyl," Kristen answered, her voice hurt.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just... everything sucks right now." As if that wasn't the understatement of the year. Dylan felt constant guilt every time she stressed about Derrick instead of Massie. What kind of friend was she? Just thinking about her best friend made Dylan's stomach clench. Everyone was doing everything they could and yet no one was anywhere close to finding her. More times then not, Dylan's pain turned into frustration. How could no one have found Massie yet, when the whole country was looking for her? There were still daily news casts thanks to Mari-Lee and Seventeen had even come out with an article on her. Yet nothing was helping in the least.

"...felt so good, you have no idea! Seriously the best ever," an annoying voice came from behind Dylan.

"What'd he say about you?" a second and equally bubbly voice chirped.

"That I was the best he's ever had, better then her."

Dylan met Kristen's eyes and they both strained to hear more of what Olivia Ryan was saying. She was a notorious cheater, always getting in the middle of other people's relationships.

"And she has no idea?"

"Not even a clue! He blows her off all the time for me. I just wish they'd break up, he'd make the most delicious prom date. But he keeps telling me the quarter back has to go with the head cheerleader, that that's his only chance at winning prom king," Olivia answered, the pout obvious in her voice.

"But you guys are like, co-captains, right?"

"That's what I said! But he thinks that she's the captain and I'm the co-captain!"

"That's so-"

"Are you effing kidding me?" Dylan snapped, spinning around in her chair to glare at Olivia, whose blue eyes went round in surprise.

"What?"

"You're seriously hoeing around with your best friend's boyfriend?" The whole classroom went silent but Dylan didn't notice. All she heard was the sound of blood rushing through her ears as her face turned red in fury.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. A best friend doesn't treat you like your second best and tell the whole school that she's the captain of the cheer team and you're just her assistant," Olivia snapped back, her mouth tightening.

"After all she's been through already, with everything she's dealing with, you're going to sleep with her boyfriend? She's already lost her best friend, are you seriously going to steal her boy friend too?" Dylan was on her feet now, with no memory of standing. Her fists were clenched so tight that her nails felt like they were about to break.

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia hissed, her eyes flashing.

"What's my problem? What the hell is yours?! What kind of sick, twisted, pathetic person does that? Who the hell kicks someone while they're already down?" Dylan shouted, unable to control herself. The entire class was staring at her, their teacher at a loss for words.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, Dylan? Focus less on other people's boyfriends and worry about keeping yours," Olivia screamed back. She was standing now too, but Dylan towered over her. Out of the corner of her eye, Dylan saw Derrick tense.

"Oh please, Duh-livia, you've already tried to steal my boyfriend, but unfortunately for you, he has standards. Only an ass would risk getting your STDs," Dylan smirked and the several classmates snickered. Olivia's eyes widened and her jaw clenched. Dylan felt anticipation ripple through her. The blonde was an idiot, sure, but she was notorious for dirty digs in a fight.

"Maybe the reason no one's found Massie is because the only people who care enough is just you and your lame friends. News flash: she was a bitch and everyone hated her," Olivia smirked, knowing her insult was way below the belt.

Dylan didn't remember hitting Olivia, just that before she knew it, Derrick and Cam were hauling her from the Calculous classroom with Polvert following behind them with Kristen, who had furious tears streaming down her flaming cheeks. Dylan tried to pull from their grip but Derrick pulled her harder, away from the door, where Olivia's shrieks of a lawsuit could still be heard.

"Dylan! DYLAN! Stop it," Derrick yelled, jerking her away.

"Let go of me!" Dylan struggled, trying to push him away. Derrick caught her wrists and pulled her into him just as she started heaving sobs.

"Shhh," Derrick whispered stroking her hair. Dylan melted against him, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Her shoulders shook as she cried. "Shh, Dylan, it'll be okay."

"No it won't!" Dylan blubbered into his shoulder. "No one knows where she is! And you h-h-hate me and I don't even know whyyyyy!" She knew she was getting snot on his shirt, but what did it really matter?

"Dylan, I don't hate you, I could never hate you! I love you," he whispered in her ear, pulling her chin up to face him. "Everything will be okay."

"Was," Dylan whispered, tears chocking her voice.

"What?" Derrick looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"She said... Olivia said was! She _was_ a bitch. Like Massie's..."

"Shhh Dylan, they'll find her, okay? They will find her. They have to... It's all going to be okay."

Dylan wanted to ask him how he knew, she wanted to ask her boyfriend why he had been so mad at her over nothing, and most of all, Dylan wanted to argue with him. She knew everything wouldn't be okay. Instead, Dylan just nodded, allowed Derrick to kiss her and lead her to the front office.

* * *

Alicia knew she looked amazing, a 9.5 at least. Better then her first day of school outfit she had rocked in September. Better even then the white cashmere sweater dress she had worn to Ryan's Christmas party a few weeks ago. Ryan. Alicia took two deep, soothing breaths to clear her head and wipe her budding emotions. Hurt. Betrayal. Fury. All of them left her body with her exhale. Today was not the day to let her feelings get the best of her. Her hair was shinier then it had been in months and her complexion was clear. The rudy red lipstick was the perfect shade for her tanned skin and the white accents in her blazer. Everyone had stared at her, looking for a flaw, looking for any sign of a break in her. But they had found none. As she walked down the halls, her hair blew back like a runway model's and her eyes sparkled, just like they used to. It had been a good first day back so far.

"Ohmigowsh, I loooove those shoes!" Kori, Kristen's creepy look alike, cooed, looking down at Alicia's feet like they were new born puppies.

"Thanks," Alicia smiled graciously, side stepping around the dull blonde so she could get into her government class. Claire sat with her head down, inches from her book.

"Careful, Kuh-laire, you don't want to get the 2nd Amendment stuck to your nose," Alicia smiled sweetly, sitting next to her. Claire glanced at her and then back down at her book. "Are you ready for our presentation?"

"Always," Alicia answered. "And good news; we're going first!"

"Ugh why did we get picked first, today of all days?" Claire groaned.

"Relax, I asked for the first slot!"

"Why would you do that?" Claire snapped.

"Because we need to show everyone we're still in business, that we're still the PC! No one likes a mess, Kuh-laire!" Alicia's proud smile slid off her face. She understood they were all dealing with Massie in their own ways but come awn! How pissed off would Massie be if she came back and the whole school thought they were a joke?!

"Settle down everyone! Alicia, Strawberry, Becca, and Claire, you're up first!" their teacher, Mrs. Louse, announced, seating herself behind her desk. Their group presentation popped up on the overhead as the four girls took their places around the screen.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even care about her," Claire hissed as she slid past Alicia to stand by Strawberry. Alicia felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. How could Claire say that?! The day Massie went missing, Alicia felt as if a huge hole had been torn in her heart! And it only seemed to get bigger every day. Didn't Claire understand that Alicia was meant to be the strong one? She was supposed to be the one to hold everyone together in Massie's absence.

"The First Amendment of the United States Constitution," Becca read off the first slide in a bored voice.

Absence... it was just an absence, right? Massie would come back, she had to. Yes, this situation was temporary. Alicia was only meant to fill in, not take over. It was just like when Massie had gone to Europe. It had been hard and awful but Alicia had kept it together, kept everyone together until she came back. She would do the same thing now.

"The First Amendment dictates freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of press-" Alicia felt her throat catch. This was nothing like Massie leaving for Europe. She wasn't safe with her parents. She was missing, alone, somewhere completely and utterly alone. Massie was probably terrified and helpless and NO ONE was helping her. The likely hood of her coming back alive was... slimmer every day.

"Freedom of religion, freedom of speech, freedom of press, and the right to assemble peacefully," Alicia finished, clearing her throat. Her eyes fell on Massie's empty chair. She should be in the class right now, making faces at Alicia to try and get her to laugh, or rolling her eyes at Strawberry's newest tattoo. She should be working the newest lines of clothing, smiling graciously at everyone's doting complements. This was all wrong. Alicia was not meant to be alpha and she was tired of being the one to keep everyone together.

Everyone was staring at her, wide eyed. She knew she had more on the slide to read and forced her watering brown eyes to focus.

"The First Amend-"

Alicia's sentence ended in a wail, taking everyone and herself by complete surprise. It was not the soft, tearful cry that normal teenage girls fall into but full blown, heart wrenching sobs. Alicia slumped weakly to her knees, fitful cries ripping her very soul. She could not do this. She could not sit here and pretend to be okay when everything inside was completely broken. Distantly, she felt Claire wrap her arms around her, the blonde shaking from her own, more silent cries. Now that it was happening, Alicia couldn't make herself stop. Harder and harder the tears came until her throat scratched from her cries. And then, the most amazing thing happened. Another arm enclosed Alicia and then another. Her classmates, some she had known since middle school, others she had never even spoken to, came and hugged her and Claire protectively, as if they could keep them safe from this horrible ordeal that trapped them in a nightmare, suffocating all hope and happiness.

* * *

All Massie could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the sharp inhale of her breath as she sprinted through the darkness. _I'm going to die any minute_, she kept thinking, her heart trying to bang itself free from her chest. She ignored the pain in her bare feet as she ran through the hallway, taking turned wildly at random. All of Jamie's words seemed to slip through her hands like water, leaving her clueless and panicked. Jamie...

_Keep running, keep going, don't turn back_. Massie repeated the words over and over until at last, she stumbled through a door and felt the sweet breath of wind on her face. It had been weeks since she felt a breeze, smelled the open air, seen the moon. It was full tonight and more beautiful then she had stars twinkled down at her, as if congradulating her. She could have stood and basked in the freedom if a gun shot hadn't erupted somewhere in one of the halls behind her. A fire was relit under her feet, breaking her of her trance.

Massie took off again, over a fence and down the street, running faster then she ever had in her life. Blood ran down her leg, but she didn't bother wiping it away. Her lungs burned for air and sweat dripped down her back. Massie's head spun from hunger and fear but she forced her legs to keep going. She heard shouts behind her but didn't dare look look. _Keep running, keep going, don't turn back_. Car tires squeeled somewhere in the distance.

At long last, the neon sign of a Seven Elven loomed in front of her. She had never seen a more precious thing in all her life. _What will they think_, she wondered, _when they get a look at me? What will I think?_ The shorts and tank top she had been given were drenched in dark red blood. Her face, she knew, was heavily bruised. Her legs were torn and scratched from the fence she had just pulled herself over and her feet... Her poor feet has glass deeply embedded in them. Would she even be recognizable? Massie took a deep breath, pulled the metal door handle, and rushed into the gas station.

* * *

**A.N.: :-D read and review please! and I always love hearing my reader's input and ideas!**

**Love, Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: DON'T HATE ME! This last semester was hell! Crazy busy! I juggled all A's (and one B -_-), moved in with my boyfriend (challenging transition, let me tell you), and lost fifteen pounds (which puts me back to my healthy weight! Yay!). Unfortunately, my stories suffered. But I'm back for a bit, I'll write as much as I can, Pinky Swear! :-) **

* * *

Chapter Seven:

1 month later

Claire reshuffled the stack of papers in her ams so that they lay neatly and perfectly in order. She heard Mrs. Louse close the classroom door behind her. The halls were empty, everyone had left for the day. Claire closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the quiet moment. She was tired of everyone asking her the same question: When will Massie be back?

Claire had been the first of the PC to see Massie in the hospital. Her parents had gotten the call first. Massie had been so... thin. The doctor told Kendra and William that she had lost almost 20 pounds while she was missing. Claire had told Massie right away that she didn't have to talk about it at all and that seemed to be a huge relief for her. They had sat there, Claire holding Massie's hand, until the rest of the Pretty Committee arrived. Then Landon had come and the girls let them have alone time. Claire had gotten Massie's homework for her so she could start catching back up in school.

Something hard rammed into Claire as she was brushing a loose tear from her cheek causing her to fall on her butt, the paper's in her arms going everywhere.

"Sorry," a guy voice mumbled, dropping to his knees to pick up the papers. He froze when his eyes, one blue and one green, met Claire's. Cam Fisher. She hadn't been this close to him since the break up. Claire quickly dropped her gaze, starting to pick up the paper.

"I uh... how's Massie?" he asked, his eyes wide. He was clearly just as thrown off as Claire was.

"She's getting better everyday," Claire answered in what she hoped was a confident voice. This was, of course, a lie. Massie had days where she seemed to be getting to her old self again, rolling her eyes at Claire's lame jokes and laughing when they watched Teen Mom, but then she'd spiral back down and not talk for days, a dull, sad look in her amber eyes.

"That's good."

An awkward silence filled the air. Claire wanted to look at him, wanted so badly to just take a deep whiff of his Dokr Noire. She wondered if he felt the same longing she did. Hesitantly, she peeked at Cam over her eye lashes and blushed when she saw he was staring at her.

"I hate that we never talk, that we never see each other," he said quietly. Claire stared at him bewildered. Did he really just say that?

"What, you want to be friends?" she whispered.

"Claire... let's be honest with each other. You were my first. I will always love you. But we're just... not right for each other. We grew different ways and that's okay. It happens. But it doesn't mean that I don't care about you. I will always care about you," he said slowly, gently.

"I care about you too," she breathed, looking deep into his eyes, which had softened.

"Friends then?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Friends," she agreed, shaking his hand. It was weird to touch him again, after all this time. She had expected to feel fireworks, for the air around her to be charged with love and longing but... it was just like touching one of the PC. There was love, sure, and history. She knew the lines on his palm better then her own. But... the butterflies in her stomach didn't take flight.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Cam was looking at her with concern, her hand still in his.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, horrified that her realization had brought a new wave of tears to her eyes. They spilled slowly down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. Cam brushed them away, still looking at her. Time didn't slow and there was no warm spotlight from his gaze, filling Claire with her old euphoria. She felt the same, like herself, only much sadder.

"It's just... I don't feel anything," she cried, looking at him. She had always told him the truth while they were dating and decided that was still the best policy as friends.

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning his back against the lockers. Claire slumped next to him, watching his sad face. "It's weird, isn't it?"

"Horribly weird," she laughed as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Just the sight of you used to make my knees go weak but now..."

"Nothing," Cam finished for her, wrapping his arm around her like he used to at football games. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling empty. "We're not the same people that we used to be. We've both changed so much."

He was right, Claire realized. Cam had completely changed. There were still parts of him that shined through, like his love for soccer, how he would sit on his bed and play guitar for hours, and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The main, fundamental things had changed, though. He wanted to go into sports marketing, from what Claire had heard, instead of being a soccer coach/history teacher, he preferred to watch movies like Jack Ass instead of the God Father, and he didn't even wear Dakr Noire anymore, Claire realized as she sniffed his neck. A strong spice filled her nose, making her sneeze.

"Since when do you wear" Claire took a deep sniff again "is that Polo?"

"It's not cologne, it's shave gel," Cam answered automatically, then blushed.

"Shave gel?"

"Someone I... care about likes Polo Blue," Cam answered stiffly, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Olivia," Claire said, a sharp pain filling her chest. She could recognize that this wasn't her Cam. The boy she fell in love with was gone, changed into an almost completely different person. But thinking about him with someone else, especially Olivia, was still extremely painful.

"I... things aren't working out between us."

"You like someone else?! Who is it?" Claire demanded, her eyes wide.

"No way! You're like the last person I want to talk about this to!" Cam laughed, taking his arm off her shoulder. He stood and pulled her hands up with him. She looked him in the eye, the same eyes that had once felt like home but were now strange and unfamiliar.

"I need to take these to Massie," Claire said after a moment, picking up the papers from the floor.

"Yeah... tell her I say hi and... that I hope she comes back soon," Cam said awkwardly.

"I will."

"I'll text you some time?"

Claire took a deep breath, exhaling desire and wishes that would never come true and inhaled courage and the need to let herself heal.

"Not just yet, Cam. I'm still... moving on, ya know? I get that the person I fell in love with is gone but right now it's just too hard."

"I understand," he nodded but his eyes looked sad, almost as if he really missed her. Claire shook the thought quickly from her head, turned on her heel, and sped down the hall before he could see her fresh wave of tears.

* * *

_Dark shapes swirled around Massie, a deep chill making her shiver. She looked_ _behind her, feeling as if there was someone there, someone watching her._

_"Are you even listening to me?" Jamie demanded, her baby blue eyes crinkling in the dimness. _

_"Yeah, sorry. Just nervous," Massie heard herself respond. She felt very far away, as if her mind was no longer a part of her body. _

_"Nerves are what keeps us alive," Jamie grinned. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun. She was so thin she looked sickly, and Massie wondered if she looked the same way. Jamie had crept into Massie's room just minutes before, twirling two bent bobby pins between her cracked nails. They now crouched in the hallway, waiting for the watch guard to pass. Massie was blind to everything that was happening. According to Jamie, they were on the second floor of an old, abandoned hotel. The carpet in the halls had been ripped out once a mold had spread and bolts on the outside of the rooms were a new feature. A guard passed through the main halls every 45 seconds, which gave them just enough time to sprint down the stairs and take cover before the next guard passed. Massie had no idea how Jamie knew all this._

_Jamie squeezed Massie's clammy hand with her own as the guard passed right by where they squatted. If he looked down, he would see them hiding behind the trash can._

_"Go," Jamie hissed and Massie stood with her, sprinting towards the door that led to the stairs. A piercing alarm sounded when they opened the door and Massie screamed. A loud popping noise rang out over them and Jamie shoved Massie down the stairs. She was unable to get her footing and Massie tumbled helplessly down, hitting her face hard on the railing._

_"Come ON, Massie," Jamie begged, pulling her back to her feet. Shouts were heard above them. Jamie didn't hesitate, but threw open the door. A man was waiting on the other side. His fist slammed against Massie's jawline, sending her reeling. Jamie threw herself on him, ignoring the gun in his hand. The shot to her stomach send her back on top of Massie. _

_Massie felt warm blood spreading from Jamie's wound onto Massie's clothes. All sound seemed cut off except for her friend's ragged breaking. Time slowed as Jamie's eyes lolled lazily up to Massie's panicked face._

_"Keep running, keep going, don't turn back," Jamie whispered in Massie's ear, blood dribbling from her mouth. Before Massie could respond, Jamie had stood up and lunged at the man above them. Massie pulled herself up and ran towards the door at the end of the hall..._

Massie sat up, gasping. Cold sweat poured down her neck and back. Everything around her was still, except for her pounding heart.

"Mass?" Alicia whispered, blinking up at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... go back to sleep," Massie whispered, afraid of waking up the rest of the PC. They were all around her, fast asleep. Their dreams were probably pleasant, not full of dead girls.

Massie slipped out of bed as quietly as she could, grabbing her new Iphone off the charger as she went. She flipped through her contacts, landing on the number she wanted to call most before dialing a different one.

She held her phone up to her ear with her shoulder as she flipped on the lights to the kitchen. Massie was only sleeping in the guest house when her friends were over on the weekends. During the week, she slept in the main house with her parents, usually in their bed.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice picked up after three rings.

"Hi... It's Massie," she whispered as she pulled down a mug from the cabinets for hot chocolate.

"Yeah... I don't really know anyone else that calls me at 3:46 in the morning," Landon yawned. She could hear the rustle of the sheets.

"I'm sorry to wake you up... I just couldn't sleep."

"What is it this time?" he didn't say it rudely, but Massie could tell he was exhausted. She had called him almost every night for the last month. She instantly felt a wave of guilt.

"I had another dream..."

"Isn't your therapist supposed to be helping you not have those?" he sounded genuinely confused, no anger in his voice.

"Well yeah... but it's only been a month. Things aren't going to get better right away."

There was a long pause while Massie boiled milk on the stove in the way that Inez had taught her when she was a little girl. She expertly added the perfect amount of coco and mixed it in.

"Massie, please don't take this the wrong way, but you can't keep calling me every night. I don't get to sleep through the day like you, I have school, and lacrosse practice," his voice wasn't angry, just tired.

"What am I supposed to do, Landon?"

"I don't know, Mass. I'm not trying to be an ass, but it's been a month. You have to get a grip on this-"

"You're acting like something minor happened to me, like my parents getting a divorce, or my dog dying. I was KIDNAPPED, Landon! It's not some little thing that's going to go away! I was ra-" the word died in Massie's throat, choked off by tears. Even in therapy, she hadn't been able to say that word out loud. The police had asked if she was sexually assaulted and she had cried and nodded but Massie had never said that word. It felt so dirty, so shameful, so wrong. The random flash of anger dissolved instantly. These intense mood swings happened almost every hour. Anger followed by deep sadness and then hopelessness.

"I can't do this, Massie. I can't handle this. I love you, I really do, and I hate that this happened to you but my grades are starting to slip. I'm in all AP classes, I have to maintain straight A's to get my full ride to NYU. And... you're not the same person you used to be. You scream at me every day now, like I'm not even trying to understand what you're going through. I am. I've been trying so hard. I think that we should spend some time apart while you're going through this."

A rushing sound filled her ears as a swirl of emotion filled her body. Disbelief was the one that surfaced first.

"You're breaking up with me? After everything I've been through... You're breaking up with me?" she whispered.

"I will still be your friend, I will still help you when you need it but I just think we need to spend some time apart. I have to think about my future too," he repeated and Massie hung up without another word. He called her back three times, but Massie let it ring. The funny thing was, there was a part of her that understood. She knew how hard it must be to date someone like her, someone who was so broken that for three days straight they would just stare at a wall. But her understanding didn't soothe her heart ache. Through the haze of pain, Massie remembered texting out, "I miss you" and hitting send before curling up on the tile floor and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Kristen balanced a Playtex Sport box of Super tampons in one arm and an eight pack of Gatorade in the other. Last night had been a long one after Dylan had found Massie curled on the kitchen floor, crying. She wanted nothing more then for things to go back to normal, for Massie to be a commanding bitch who had everything under control. This new Massie, the one that cried or flinched at the drop of a hat, was taking time to get used to. Sure, the old Massie had been moody but these new mood swings... could be down right unbearable at times. Kristen wanted to be there for her, to help Massie heal, but what can you do or say to a girl who had been through what she had? There were no self help books on this, no websites to give good advice. Kristen's mom had told her to just be there to hold Massie's hand and listen when she wanted to talk. Still, Kristen wished there was more she could do for her alpha.

"Yo, Kristen!" a boy voice shouted and Josh Holtz and Derrington were instantly at her side.

"Nice box," Derrington grinned at her tampons and Kristen blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh please, like you've never seen tampons. You have an older sister," she reminded him.

"Hey, uh Derrick, can you go grab another jar of dip? I don't think two is enough," Josh said, looking meaningfully at his friend. Derrington rolled his eyes and walked away, looking at Kristen and Josh over his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," Josh whispered and Kristen raised an eye brow. Sure they both played soccer, but she wasn't sure when the last time she had had an actual conversation with the kid. Him and Alicia had been broken up pretty much since Sophomore year.

"Is Claire talking to anyone?"

"What?!" Kristen hissed. Claire and Kyle had parted ways a week ago, both insisting that it was for the best.

"Shhh! I just... I'd like to take her out sometime but I didn't know if she was looking or not," Josh mumbled, not meeting Kristen's eyes. His face was bright red.

In all honesty, Kristen thought Claire was still head over heels for Cam. But maybe it would do her some good to go out with someone who was a little more made for her. They both like photography and Claire loved going to the soccer games.

"Uhm, I can give you her number if you'd like," Kristen said, pulling out her phone. Josh's face broke out into a grin and he copied the contact into his Iphone.

"How's Massie?" Derrington asked, coming up behind them. Kristen jumped slightly, almost dropping her box of tampons.

"She's... getting better every day," Kristen forced a smile, repeating the line that the PC had all agreed to give when asked.

"Do you know when other people besides you guys will be allowed to visit her?" Derrington asked.

"Why don't you just ask Dyl? I'm sure she'll let you know," Kristen said, turning away. She was starting to run late for practice. "I'll see you guys around okay?" As she was driving to the fields, Kristen wondered if Alicia would have a problem if Claire and Josh started dating. Or better yet, would Alicia have a problem that Kristen was the one who encouraged it?

* * *

A.N.: Okay, so I know parts of this weren't what most of you were expecting, but please have faith in me. I have a plan. I know a lot of you will want to know what happened immediately after Massie was found, but the month later works better with what I have planned for this story! I promise with Landon, I'm not painting him to be a jerk nor am I taking any easy road to get rid of him. He's still going to play a large part in Massie's life and recovery. Stay tuned and please read and review! I love getting people's ideas and critiques! :-)

Kisses, Nikki


End file.
